


Day 21: Rain

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le picnic de Jack et Hiccup tombe à l'eau. Ils décident d'en profiter pour changer leurs plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Rain

La journée aurait du être ensoleillée, d'après la météo. Mais depuis le début de la matinée, la pluie tombait, encore et encore, et lorsque midi sonna mais que le soleil ne se décidait toujours pas à sortir, le jeune couple abandonna l'idée d'un picnic en plein air. A la place, ils mangèrent à table et chaud, tournant cet imprévu à leur avantage. Ils avaient l'après-midi rien qu'à eux, personne pour les déranger, et leur sortie était fichue. Du coup, ils décidèrent de profiter d'une autre activité.

Alors que les gouttes de pluie continuaient de tomber sur la fenêtre de leur chambre, Jack était sur le dos, ses mains sur les épaules de son petit ami. Ledit petit ami était au dessus de lui , ses mains sur les hanches de l'argenté. Il faisait se rencontrer leurs corps dans la danse passionnée de l'amour. Leurs yeux étaient plongés les uns dans les autres, le vert olive ne se détachant pas du bleu céruléen. La danse de leurs corps était lente et langoureuse, loin des ébats plus passionné et fiévreux de leurs nuits de luxure. Là où leurs doigts s'agrippaient violemment au corps, les ongles griffaient la peau, les dents laissaient des marques et le bruit humide de la peau rencontrant la peau durant ces nuits, en cet instant, il n'y avait que douceur, caresses tendres, mouvements amples et un peu taquins. C'était vraiment « faire l'amour » pour eux.

Jack resserra ses bras, amenant ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de son amant, partageant un doux baiser avec lui. Lorsqu'il retomba en arrière, il emmena l'auburn avec lui, doucement, sans se presser. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches tachetées, laissant la possibilité à Hiccup de le lâcher pour poser ses mains contre le matelas. Leur danse continua, toujours aussi douce et sensuelle. Hiccup passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux argentés, si doux sous ses doigts. Les doigts pâles de Jack passèrent sous les bras de son amant, griffant légèrement les côtes avant qu'une main ne se perde dans les cheveux auburn, l'autre se plaça sur une fesse. Les lèvres d'Hiccup rencontrèrent la peau du cou de Jack, embrassant amoureusement sans laisser de trace. L'argenté pencha la tête en arrière, lui accordant plus de place. Une de ses jambes pâles s'enroula autour d'une plus foncée, l'angle de pénétration changeant, ce qui le fit gémir.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un hochement de tête. Hiccup devint plus pressant dans ses mouvements, tout en les gardant profonds. Jack serra la fesse entre ses doigts. La réponse fut immédiate, il reçut un coup plus brusque qui lui arracha un cri.

_Encore, gémit-il.

Hiccup sourit en obéissant à sa demande. Il perdit ses lèvres dans le cou de son amoureux, dans des baisers rapides et des traces de langue jouant sur la peau de porcelaine. Jack raffermit ses doigts sur la peau caramel de son amant, ses gémissements allant crescendo et son souffle laborieux. Hiccup lui-même grognait doucement contre son cou, ses hanches roulant contre le corps pâle.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aiiiime.

Jack répéta ses mots comme une litanie jusqu'au moment où il ne put plus parler correctement. Hiccup colla sa bouche contre un point sous son oreille, suçant intensément là, alors qu'un de ses mains de glissait plus bas pour attraper le membre de son amant et le caresser. Jack sourit en gémissant, ses ongles griffant le bas du dos de son amant.

Hiccup lui-même se sentit approcher. Il fit claquer violemment leurs peaux, s'enfonçant profondément et soudainement dans son amant, qui arqua le dos. Jack commença à trembler dans un cri muet, alors qu'il atteignait enfin le nuage 9, sous le regard content de l'auburn. Hiccup s'immobilisa le temps que Jack retombe sur terre, lui accorde le droit de bouger à nouveau, puis il se répandit en lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Jack sourit en caressant sa joue, l'invitant à venir se reposer sur lui.

_Je t'aime aussi, répondit l'auburn.

Ils restèrent un bon moment allongés l'un sur l'autre, leurs mains caressant doucement la peau et les cheveux de leur partenaire, juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Jack rigola alors.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Regarde.

Il pointa vers la fenêtre, d'où on pouvait voir le ciel s'éclaircir et le soleil ressortir de derrière les nuages. Ils rigolèrent ensemble.

_On a attendu des heures que la pluie s'arrête, et maintenant qu'on est épuisé, il revient ?

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux en gardant son regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

_On fait quoi ? On sort quand même ?

Hiccup s'allongea à côté de lui et embrassa sa joue.

_Si tu es d'accord, je propose qu'on prenne une douche en vitesse et qu'on aille se mettre sous les couvertures du canapé pour un marathon de films.

Jack hocha la tête, puis il enroula ses bras dans le cou d'Hiccup et donna un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Puis il se leva et tira l'auburn par une main, sans le quitter des yeux, pour le conduire dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. La douche fut sommaire mais parsemé de petits baisers innocents, puis ils se rhabillèrent et firent ce qu'ils avaient prévus, regardant les films à leur disposition, sans se soucier de la pluie qui reprit à peine quelques heures plus tard.


End file.
